A Night Alone
by Shylenmeu
Summary: This is just going to be a oneshot, depending on the reviews I recieve from people. It's about Kagome, and a night she spends alone, waiting for Inuyasha


_Hiyas person that has decided to read my little story. Just to clear things up, these characters are not mine of course. Flame about this if you like, but I'm rather pleased with it. I've never seen a piece of fanfiction like this one before, and it was rather interesting to write._

* * *

Kagome couldn't help but shudder softly as sensation flooded through her body, staring up at the ceiling of the small house with cloudy blue eyes. It had been a few days since she had last seen Inuyasha, and he wouldn't be back till the morning, gone away to check on some trace he had found of Naraku. Kagome was still far too exhausted from the last long chase after the Kumo, and Inuyasha knew this so he had allowed her to stay behind, so long as she promised to be safe. That was only a few short days ago, yet it felt like years. It had been a few months after they had finally confessed their love for one another, and from the start their relationship had been a passionate one. She missed him terribly, and it was especially hard at night when she could only ever feel the ghost of his touch. Sighing softly, she sat up and glanced towards the bedside window, nibbling absently at her lush bottom lip, worrying the soft pink flesh with her teeth. Her head tilted a little to one side as the night breeze drifted in and tickled her neck, playing with the strands of silken ebony hair. It smelled of spices and mock orange buds, along with a distinct, but unnameable scent. It was just like him.

Making a soft sound in the back of her throat, one of a mingled whine and moan, one of her hands absently strayed upwards to her bare breast, fingertips trailing along the soft flesh before circling her nipple a moment. Her warm mahogany eyes blinked a moment, soft blush rising in her ivory cheeks as her gaze darted about outside. There was nothing to worry about of course. It was so late at night that not a soul remained awake in the small village save herself. Nonetheless, she hastily pulled the shutters to a close and leaned her bare back against the warm wall. Her gaze darted this way and that restlessly, as her hands unconsciously caressed her legs which were drawn up to her chest. She couldn't deny the desire coursing through her veins any longer though, thoughts of Inuyasha's lips, tongue, caress and sweet kiss that made her melt drawing a soft shudder from her slender form. How she wished he was still here. Her body was aching for him, and making no secret of that fact. Finally, she just decided to let go of any more inhibitions about people walking in on her, even though she knew those thoughts were ridiculous as the door was locked and the curtains shut tight.

With a blush rising in her cheeks, one hand timidly rose to her lips, teeth worrying a fingertip for a few moments in last minute thoughts. A particularly pleasant memory of Inuyasha bending her over a table then rushed through her mind and all that was left of her inhibitions vanished. That slender finger slid past her lips and into the warm confines of her mouth, tongue playing over it as her middle finger slipped in as well. No matter how ready she tended to be, Kagome simply preferred to have her fingers already warm and wet with saliva before doing anything more, as it insured that nothing would hurt in the least if she wasn't as ready as she thought. Her legs shifted down from being pressed to her chest to the soft cotton sheets, parting subtly as her melted chocolate eyes closed just as her fingers parted from her lips. As they did so however, a single strand of saliva clung between her fingertips and her tongue, a faint shaft of moonlight slipping between the curtains catching on it and turning it moonlight silver before it broke.

That hand moved down until it reached the parting of her legs, slipping between until it reached the dewy, warm petals of her womanhood. As her fingertips touched her lips, a soft gasp fluttered past her lips, a faint frown line appearing on her brow as her head tilted back to be leaned against the wall. Her warm chocolate eyes, hazy now at the thoughts running through her mind, closed to focus completely on sensation as her fingers slowly, gently slid inside her until they could no more. After pausing a moment to allow a particularly pleasant shiver to pass through her body, Kagome began to draw her fingers out until they just barely remained within her before again pushing them inside. This brought a very soft gasp from the young girl, biting down on her bottom lip to quell any further noises. Her fingers continued to work in and out of her for a few minutes, allowing herself to sink into sensation as the muscles of her legs occasionally tensed and relaxed from particularly strong waves of sensation. By now, there was certainly no problem concerning if she was ready or not, and had Inuyasha happened into their room at that moment, she would have straddled his waist and taken him right then and there without a moments thought, not even a word spoken between them. With that thought in mind, Kagome allowed her lips to part, if only because she was in need of more air to breathe. Her breath rate was much faster now, coming in soft gasps as the movements of her fingers became faster with every passing moment.

It was about then that her other hand came into play. Two fingers on her left hand were drawn to her parted lips and treated to the same experience as the others. This was necessary because the fact remained that her clitoris was located a little bit above where her fingers were working, therefore not exactly sharing the same wetness as the rest of her. Her fingers parted with her lips and drifted south, the movements of her right hand not ceasing as her left fingertips brushed against that oh so sensitive nub of flesh, which drew a soft moan from her lips. Her smooth skin, as pure a white as snow, was coated with a very fine sheen of sweat, long strands of her silky hair clinging to her bare neck and arms to give her skin the appearance of shadows playing over a white marble statue of a woman lost in pleasure. Her head remained tilted back as her face took on that unusual expression of one lost in sensation, her every last thought centred on Inuyasha and the passionate nights they had spent together. Her fingers began rubbing her clit lightly, from one side to the other, shivering softly at first because of its highly sensitive nature. This continued for some time, her breathing coming swift and ragged. The speed of her fingers, on both hands, increased a little more every few moments until Kagome was struggling to breathe against the waves of sensation.

But then there was that tingling little sensation low in her abdomen that heralded what she sought. It spread slowly down through her legs until they gained the same distinct sensation. Spurred on by this feeling, Kagome continued working with her hands, imaging Inuyasha pushing hard into her each time her fingers thrust inside, the muscles of her thighs tightening and her back arching outwards until finally her world burst into a million sparkling shards, drawing gasps of pleasure from Kagome who continued with the ministrations of her fingers as she came, riding out her orgasm until the sensation slowly dissipated, leaving her gasping for breath, trembling softly.


End file.
